GitaixGikai UTAgoe
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 歌声 (Utagoe) - Singing voice ギタイ (Gitai) - Artificial body/cyborg; ギカイ (Gikai) - Twin name from Gitai |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: ROBOLOID'' ''- According from their voicebank quality, it classified as a 'robot' voice MODEL: 02/20 - The model is taken from their flag (g+2 and g-20) when used their voicebank |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Unisex' (described as a twin, Gikai is female counterpart by pitch manipulation. sometimes Gitai's voice like 'girly') | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'D3-G5 ' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS |'Magenta Inaichi' (Same creator, elder cousin) Maikeru Jakusan (Same creator, Menthor) |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'12' (Official age) 9''' (based from the voice characteristic, owners preception) | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'''Pop, Techno, and Ballad | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'Creator's DeviantArt' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'42 kg(gitai) 40 kg(gikai)' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | Green Gameboy (Gitai) ''' '''Green Leaf Pillow (Gikai) | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |'ShamoneDichie' |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 155 cm(Gitai) 152 cm(Gikai) ''' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |ShamoneDichie' | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Deviantart' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'December 2, 2001''' (following human age) | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES |'Green things, do much talkloid (such as 'talkative' Utauloid, especially Gikai)' | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |'Soundcloud' |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'December 8, 2013' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES |People who don't like green | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS | Palette' ' GGRKS |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: They are really childish. They are very love with green, everything. Likes to Hanging out when weekend. 'Gitai is patient and cheerful but little bit gentle, and Gikai is quiet and shy. She always hiding behind her brother when she met the stranger. But she will be chummy and very talkative with her close friend. Gitai always pretend his sister as a mother because Gikai always remind him anything,talkatively. And Gikai always crying if her desire is not fulfilled soon. They will be sad' ' if they are separated in any case'. They are really lovely twin, love each other. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Light Green (Gikai), Darker Green (Gitai) Headgear: Floating eyeglasses (Gitai) Outfit: Gitai : Dark grey jacket with speaker in each shoulder, white tight shirt and zipper on the shirt with glowing green ON button. Regular dark grey pants with glowing pattern. And grey and green shoes. Gikai : Dark green skirt with G-20 pattern in buttom right, white long sleeve shirt, wavy collar. white stocking. and white-green paterned shoes. Eye color: Green Earphones: White headpiece, Monochrome equalizator on the right, and playlist button on the left. Nationality/Race: Japanese-semi Engrish Singing robot Catchphrase: "あなたと私が緑である" - "You and I are Green" Voice Configuration Voicebank download : CV ACT 1 v.1.3 here Fun Facts *Did you know that their original color is white? Yes, they are white at first. Just they always e at anything green, especially green vegetables. Their white color gradually changed to green because the chlorophyll, contained in green vegetables. *Their voices recorded on Dichie's tablet, when she made Maikeru Jakusan's Voicebank and she wanted to test her voice in the tablet, because she had never made a male voicebank before. then, she decided a week after, the recorded voice exercised for a new her UTAUloid. *The creator though that their VB's quality is worse than beta version of''' Magenta Inaichi' ( she called her 'Mantage Inaichi' the fail version of magenta), but actually it's better. Even though some of voices couldn't be fix such as 'be', 'ke', 'jo' and 'shi' ('shi' hears like 'chi') *They look like Kagamine Twins, but more childish. *Gikai have her own nickname for her close friend, like Maikeru: Maru-otou-san,' Michi: Carrot-san, '''Mike: Nutera-san, Kojima: Haru-chan and''' Magenta: Mage-chi *Maikeru Jakusan is their stepfather. *Loved to play video games, their favourite game is Project diva, '''OSU!,' Space channel5', and Guitar Hero. Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Rusuhlo.ID